


Getting Along

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [65]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam could always be found with some tissues in hand, as she struggled to keep going without Tommy.





	Getting Along

Fandoms: General Hospital/Arrow  
Title: Getting Along  
Characters: Sam McCall and Tommy Merlyn  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Tommy Merlyn  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: Sam could always be found with some tissues in hand, as she struggled to keep going without Tommy.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 166

Word used: Tissues

Drabble # 65: Getting Along

They had only been dating and getting along for a few weeks, not even a month, when Tommy died. He had been shot in front of his girlfriend Sam and she wasn't coping well at all.

She visited his grave every day along with Tommy's half-sister Thea, and his best friend, Oliver. Sam could always be found with some tissues in hand, as she struggled to keep going without Tommy.

The two of them hadn't been together very long but Tommy had sure made an impact in Sam's life. Because of Tommy, Sam now wanted to be a better person, a nicer person in his memory.

She supported charities in Tommy's name, helped in soup kitchens more often and had even adopted several children for the family that they had been planning to have.

All in all, Sam was doing her best to make Tommy proud of her. It was the last thing she could do for the man she loved, now that he was in Heaven with the angels.

The end.


End file.
